Captain Marvel VS Shazam
'''Captain Marvel VS Shazam '''es el próximo episodio 107 de Death Battle, presentando a Captain Marvel de ''Marvel Comics ''y Shazam ''DC Comics ''en una batalla entre los Capitanes Marvel de Marvel y DC. Descripción Estos héroes de alto vuelo luchan para demostrar quién realmente merece ser llamado Marvel. Interludio (*Se Escucha: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Muchos con gran poder eligen asumir la responsabilidad de ser héroes, pero para otros, se les impone cuando menos lo esperan. Boomstick: Como Captain Marvel, la Vengadora de alto vuelo. Wiz: Y Shazam, el niño convertido en héroe de la Liga de la Justicia. '''Boomstick: Él es Wiz y yo soy Boomstick. Wiz: Y es nuestro trabajo analizar sus armamentos y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría una Death Battle. Captain Marvel Wiz: Antes de que ella tomara su manto de superhéroe, Carol era una mocosa del ejército, criada por Joe y Marie Danvers. Boomstick: Inspirada por su padre de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, Carol se unió a la Fuerza Aérea a los 18 años, con la esperanza de algún día convertirse en astronauta, lo que suena muy bien, excepto que el espacio exterior de los cómics es mucho más peligroso que el espacio exterior real, que ya es... ya sabes, bastante peligroso. ¡Arnold! No te quites el-- (Arnold del Autobús Mágico de la Escuela se muestra quitándose el casco en el espacio, haciendo que su cabeza se congele instantáneamente.) Boomstick: ¡Nooooooo! Wiz: No estás muy lejos. Después de convertirse en jefe de seguridad de la NASA, Carol se vio envuelta en una lucha alienígena, que resultó en la explosión de un dispositivo llamado Psyche-Magnitron. Boomstick: ¿El qué? ¿Ahora? Wiz: El Psyche-Magnitron fue diseñado para otorgar poderes sobrehumanos a la especie alienígena conocida como la Kree. Atrapada cerca de la explosión, Carol pareció no haber sido afectada. Boomstick: Pero, en el giro de la trama, su madre fue una alienígena kree todo el tiempo. Wiz: Y así, la genética mitad kree, mitad humana de Carol se fusionó y despertó, convirtiéndola en una superheroína como nunca antes se había visto en el mundo. Lástima que no lo supiera durante meses. Boomstick: Sí, eh... A veces se desmayaba y luego se despertaba para oír que una nueva superhéroina rubia salvaba el día. Es como mantener en secreto tu propia identidad secreta, de ti mismo. Wiz: Eventualmente, ella lo descubrió, y aceptó su papel como.... ¡Ms. Marvel! Boomstick: Sí, ha tenido un montón de nombres como, Warbird, y Capitán Whiz Bang. Eh, no estoy bromeando sobre eso... Wiz: Hasta que un cierto superhéroe y amigo íntimo Kree falleció. Defendiendo el legado de su mentor, ella tomó su nombre heroico. Boomstick: Y así Carol se hizo conocida como Captain Marvel. Wiz: Captain Marvel posee una increíble fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y durabilidad sobrehumana. Ella resiste venenos fatales, tiene un factor curativo notable y ni siquiera necesita comer o dormir por largos períodos de tiempo. Boomstick: Tiene mucha experiencia luchando con los Vengadores, X-Men y los astronómicos Starjammers. Oh, y ella puede volar. Wiz: Y para colmo, posee increíbles poderes de manipulación de energía. Puede disparar explosiones de fotones desde su cuerpo, alterar la materia a nivel molecular y absorber enormes cantidades de energía, lo que puede aumentar su propio poder. Boomstick: Y cuando absorbe suficiente energía, saca las armas grandes transformándose en su forma definitiva y en un Pokémon de tipo Fuego de primer nivel, Binary. Gracias a algunos experimentos extraños que le hicieron los espeluznantes extraterrestres. Primero se le aplastan los pedacitos de humano y de kree, y luego se le incuban los genes para que se convierta en una persona solitaria...? Mago: Como Binary, es extraordinariamente poderosa a escala cósmica. Directamente conectado al poder de un agujero blanco, Binary puede controlar todas las formas de energía, volar a través del espacio, moverse a la velocidad de la luz, e incluso controlar la gravedad. Boomstick: Oh, ella controla la gravedad, gran cosa.... Hasta yo puedo hacer eso. ¡Mira esto! (deja caer su lata de cerveza al suelo, derramándola) ¡¿Dios mío, QUÉ HICE?! Wiz: Oh, no, qué triste.... Boomstick: ¡¡¡Soy un monstruo!!! Aquí, te serviré uno, amigo.... ¡¡OH, ESPERA!! Wiz: Sigamos adelante. (Boomstick continúa llorando) Wiz: Aunque ya ha perdido sus poderes de Binary antes, todavía mantiene una conexión inculcada con los agujeros blancos cercanos, y puede invocar la forma cuando sea necesario. Similar a otro poder dormido de ella, su hiper-conciencia. Boomstick: ¡Su poder de déjà vu! Puede predecir automáticamente los movimientos de su oponente, algo así como el verdadero sentido de araña de Spider-Man. Wiz: Con su gran cantidad de habilidades, Marvel es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo, no fue fácil para ella, y pronto se encontró vagando por el universo en busca de un propósito. Boomstick: Pero nadie se salió con la suya por mucho tiempo. Ella es tan fuerte como para sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear, un disparo de un rayo desintegrador que podría destruir al androide Visión de un solo disparo, e incluso un disparo directo de un láser de taquión. Wiz: Los taquiones son una clase teórica de partículas que viajan más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y son capaces de cortar casi cualquier cosa. Boomstick: ¡Como una nave entera de Kree! Sí... No me gustaría estar al final de uno de esos. Wiz: Marvel no sólo fue capaz de recibir un golpe de uno de estos, sino que también pudo esquivar los disparos posteriores. Boomstick: Pero vamos a subirle un poco el volumen. Como Binary, sobrevivió a los ataques tanto de la Fuerza Fénix como de los Altiplanos, ambos conocidos por volar planetas enteros. Demonios, ella podría aniquilar planetas por su cuenta si realmente quiere, porque... ya lo ha hecho. Wiz: Incluso sin sus poderes binarios, Marvel podría lanzar y borrar los restos de este enorme asteroide. Boomstick: Maldición, eso es impresionante. Hey Wiz, ¿cómo es que nunca has medido lo fuerte que soy? Apuesto a que podría destrozar un asteroide. Wiz: No lo sé, Boomstick. Tendría que calibrar un nuevo medidor de fuerza para acomodar su- Boomstick: ¡¡¡TAMBORDA!!! (Sorprende a Wiz con un puñetazo) ¡Levántate! ¡Son dos por chillar! Es súper poderosa, pero llega a ciertos límites si abusa de sus poderes. Ya sabes, después de volar un par de planetas o lo que sea. Wiz: Eso y absorber energía mágica puede ser una apuesta peligrosa. Aunque eso no le impide enfrentarse a monstruosidades místicas cuando lo necesita. Boomstick: Porque Captain Marvel es una superhéroina que nunca dejará de pelear, pase lo que pase. Captain Marvel: Oh, bien. Parece que no me perdí toda la diversión. Verdugo: Otro combatiente... Captain Marvel: ¡Gracias, lo mismo digo! Shazam Wiz: Después de mudarse entre familias adoptivas la mayor parte de su vida, Billy Batson, de 15 años de edad, no conocía el significado del hogar. Pero un día, después de ser perseguido por matones dentro de un vagón de metro, Billy fue llevado por arte de magia a la Roca de la Eternidad, donde un misterioso mago le otorgó poderes. Boomstick: Whoa, espera, espera, espera, espera. ¿Eso es todo? No hay genes extraterrestres, no hay padres siendo asesinados en un callejón, ¿sólo se subió a un tren y acabo con encontrarse con un viejo? ¿Dónde está la tragedia? ¿Dónde está el drama? Wiz: Boomstick, es huérfano. Boomstick: Uh- Oh, claro... ¡Oh, aguántate! Wiz: De todos modos, la Roca de la Eternidad no es un pedazo de tierra ordinario flotando a través del cosmos. Era el hogar de un héroe mago, que necesitaba un heredero. Y para reclamar sus poderes, Billy sólo necesitaba pronunciar una palabra mágica. Billy: ¡SHAZAM! Boomstick: ¿Shazam? ¿Qué clase de palabra mágica es "shazam"? Incluso "Abracadabra" sería mejor que eso. Wiz: ¡Boomsitck, no tienes lugar para hablar! ¡Tu contraseña es contraseña, y ni siquiera la deletreas bien! Boomstick: Exactamente, Wiz. Genio. Wiz: Yo-Oh espera. Boomstick: Espera un minuto. ¿Cómo sabes mi contraseña? Wiz: Sigamos adelante. Boomstick: ¡De todos modos, cada vez que Billy grita su palabra mágica con una intención heroica, convoca a un rayo que lo hace envejecer para convertirse en el Captain Marvel! Boomstick: Hasta que cambiaron esa mierda por culpa de Marvel Comics. Wiz: En pocas palabras, Captain Marvel no fue concebido originalmente por DC o Marvel, sino por Fawcett Comics como competidor de Superman. Boomstick: Sí, a DC no le gustó eso, así que mataron al capitán en la corte y se llevaron el personaje para ellos. Wiz: Entonces Marvel Comics apareció 20 años después y tuvo una batalla legal similar con M.F. Enterprises. Boomstick: ¡¿Empresas Mother F***ing?! ¡Maldición! Esos se me adelantaron. Wiz: Bueno, buenas noticias, porque aparentemente olvidaron cómo funcionan los derechos de autor y trataron de hacer su propio Captain Marvel. Boomstick: El suyo tenían el poder de arrancarle la cabeza y... eso es todo. Es un estúpido. Sigamos adelante. Wiz: Este Captain Marvel tenía dos dueños. Marvel era la dueña del nombre, pero DC era la dueña del personaje. Y así comenzó una fría guerra legal con ambas compañías desafiando silenciosamente a la otra a cruzar la línea. Boomstick: Hasta que DC decidió, "eh, que le den. Llamémosle Shazam". Wiz: Como Shazam, Billy gana una amplia variedad de poderes impresionantes, incluyendo la Sabiduría de Salomón, la Fuerza de Hércules, la Resistencia de Atlas, el Rayo de Zeus, el Valor de Aquiles, y la Velocidad de Mercurio. Boomstick: ¡Y el cuerpo de la edad legal para beber! Wiz: Cada uno de estos seres antiguos concedió sus propias capacidades a Shazam. La Sabiduría de Salomón le dio una memoria perfecta y la habilidad de ganar mágicamente cualquier conocimiento que necesite saber. Boomstick: Es como un teléfono inteligente con acceso a Internet. Wiz: Yo... seguro. Boomstick: La Fuerza de Hércules lo hace súper fuerte, obviamente. Y con el Rayo de Zeus, tiene unos poderes eléctricos increíbles. Wiz: Zeus mismo canalizó una vez el poder para derrotar al Dios Destrozado, un ser que antes sólo había sido asesinado por el Big Bang. Boomstick: Maté a tu madre con el Big Bang. Wiz: Shazam también obtuvo una curación acelerada, un atajo a la Roca de la Eternidad, y la habilidad de compartir sus poderes con cualquiera que considere familia, como su hermana adoptiva. Supongo que finalmente encontró un hogar después de todo, ¿no? Boomstick: Aww, eso es conmovedor. ¡Pero volvamos a los superpoderes geniales! Con el coraje de Aquiles, se volvió tan duro como para sobrevivir en el espacio, ¡e incluso para enfrentarse al propio Superman! Wiz: Y con la Velocidad de Mercurio, puede volar, así como moverse más rápido que la luz. Boomstick: Oye, espera un minuto... Salomón, Hércules, Atlas... ¡Las primeras letras se unen para deletrear Shazam! Wiz: ¡Sip! Boomstick: Y tú dices que no le presto atención a las cosas. Wiz: A pesar de la actitud a menudo amargada de Billy gracias a... bueno... la falta de hogar, siempre soñó con levantarse y convertirse en un héroe. Como Shazam, terminó siendo tan bueno en el trabajo de héroe, que se unió a la Liga de la Justicia. Aunque mantuvo la verdad de sus poderes en secreto, ya que Superman probablemente se lo pensaría dos veces antes de enviar a un chico de quince años a una zona de combate activo. Boomstick: Sí, tienes que aprender alguna vez, ¿verdad? Además, es súper poderoso, capaz de enfrentarse a todo tipo de extraterrestres, monstruos y dioses. Es tan rápido como para transformar y esquivar una bala de un solo movimiento, e incluso superar a The Flash corriendo alrededor del mundo a velocidades que incluso Superman dudaba que pudiera igualar. Eso es correcto! Shazam es más rápido que el maldito Superman. Wiz: Superman puede percibir el tiempo y reaccionar hasta el femtosegundo. Para que Flash y Shazam superen esto en una carrera alrededor de la tierra, deben moverse más de 133 billones de veces más rápido que la luz. Boomstick: Sí, eso es genial y todo, pero ¿qué tal la vez que golpeó tan fuerte que hizo un agujero negro de la nada? Es lo suficientemente duro como para encogerse de hombros ante los golpes de Superman, sobrevivir a los disparos del planeta desde el Sabueso del Vacío, e incluso a una bomba que volteó todo su cuerpo hacia dentro... (se muestra el cuerpo de Shazam desde dentro hacia fuera) ¡¿Qué mi***!? Wiz: Esa es la bomba de Teseracto, y la magia de Shazam era tan poderosa como para recomponerse sin problemas. Así que técnicamente no es una hazaña de durabilidad, pero aún así, un dispositivo que pone las cosas del revés? ¡Delicioso! Wiz: Es tan fascinante que tuve que replicarlo yo mismo. (Wiz saca una nueva pistola de rayos.) Boomstick: ¿Qué demonios es eso? Mago: Bueno, si mis cálculos son correctos, esto debería imitar los efectos de reversión de la bomba de Teseracto, convirtiendo cualquier objeto en interior. Boomstick: ¡Yoink! (coge el arma de Wiz.) Wiz: ¡Qué, espera, no he probado...! (Boomstick dispara el arma a su lata de cerveza, volteándola del revés y sacando el líquido del interior). Boomstick: Sí, eso tiene sentido. Wiz: Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el poderío de Shazam, sigue siendo Billy Batson, de 15 años. Su tiempo y experiencia difícilmente se compara con otros miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, y su obstinada inmadurez no puede evitar escabullirse de vez en cuando. Shazam: Hey, "Blackheart the Deatheater" o lo que sea de World of Warcraf. Death Battle Shazam: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Para, para, para, para! ???: ¡Detente ahí mismo! Captain Marvel: ¿Realmente cree que puede salirse con la suya con algo tan insignificante? Shazam: Oh, no quise hacer, eh, esto no es un... eh, cierto. Shazam: ¡Nos vemos! Captain Marvel: ¡No te alejes de mí, Chico volador! Shazam: ¡Señorita, se va a llevar una sorpresa! Shazam: ¡Cuando tengas dudas, dale un puñetazo! Captain Marvel: ¿Qué tal esta sorpresa? Shazam: Bien, hora de irse. Shazam: ¡Shazam! Shazam: ¡Virgen santa! Captain Marvel: ¿Qué fue eso? Oh, claro... Shazam. Captain Marvel: ¿Qué? Captain Marvel: ¡No más trucos! Shazam: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo? KO! Resultados Boomstick: Ah Wiz, nada como fuegos artificiales para terminar la noche. Wiz: Esta lucha ciertamente llevó al Captain Marvel y a Shazam a sus límites, pero mientras que las experiencias de Carol con la Fuerza Fénix y los Alzamientos demuestran que puede resistir la Fuerza de Atlas de Shazam, desafortunadamente se quedó corta en la mayoría de las otras categorías. Boomstick: Incluso sus poderes de absorción de energía sólo podían tomar tanta magia antes de alcanzar un límite, pero hey, Carol superó uno con sus súper sentidos de hiper-conciencia, ¿cierto? Cuadro: Además, Carol no podía eliminar por completo las habilidades mágicas de Shazam. Incluso bloquear del rayo transformador no impide que Billy vuelva a recurrir a él. Wiz: En realidad, no. Aunque Binary podría superar la velocidad de la luz, ya hemos establecido que Shazam puede moverse mucho más rápido, más de 133 mil millones de veces más rápido, de hecho. Boomstick: Y seamos honestos: tener al sabio y viejo Salomón diciéndote cualquier información que necesites en cualquier momento es bastante abrumador. Cuadro: La Sabiduría de Salomón podría haber permitido a Shazam discernir la absorción de energía de Carol y mantenerlo concentrado en los ataques físicos sobre los energéticos de los que podía alimentarse. Boomstick: ¡Hablando de eso, Carol tenía suficiente poder para destruir un planeta, pero Shazam podía borrar un agujero negro en la existencia! ¿Quién hace eso? Wiz: Viendo el edificio en el horizonte, hemos determinado el tamaño de Shazam y este agujero negro. Con el radio estimado de Schwarzschild del agujero negro de 526 pies, su masa debe ser de alrededor de 238 libras de octillón. La energía para crear una singularidad de ese tamaño tendría que ser de 97 Foes. Boomstick: Mago, ¿qué significa "Foes"? Pregunta un amigo. Wiz: Es simple: 1 unidad de Foe es aproximadamente igual a la salida de energía de una supernova. Boomstick: ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quién decidió que este tipo puede golpear con la fuerza de 97 supernovas? Eso no puede ser cierto. Wiz: Bueno, podemos apoyar esto comparando a Shazam con Zeus, uno de los seis seres de los que obtiene poder. En un momento dado, Zeus canalizó la energía suficiente para derrotar al Dios Destrozado, que sólo había sido derrotado previamente por el big bang original. Boomstick: Vale, pero Zeus está obteniendo poder de un montón de otros dioses. Podemos ver al menos 34 aquí, y probablemente haya más. Wiz: Incluso si había mil dioses involucrados, esto significa que Zeus fue responsable de la milésima parte de algo comparable al big bang, un evento a escala universal. Boomstick: Sí, no creo que Binary tuviera algo así bajo la manga. Wiz: Carol no era una persona fácil de acabar, pero Shazam tenía la velocidad, la fuerza y la versatilidad para manejar esta batalla a largo plazo. Boomstick: Fue una pelea maravillosa. Wiz: El ganador es Shazam. Música La pista para la pelea es "Marvelous" de Brandon Yates. Es una pieza de orquesta de rock que coincide con las bandas sonoras que se escuchan a menudo en películas de superhéroes u otros medios. También es un remix del tema principal de las películas de Los Vengadores, así como del tema de la serie animada Justice League: Unlimited. El título de la pista hace referencia a los dos combatientes que son llamados Capitán Marvel, antes del cambio de nombre de Shazam. La imagen de la portada presenta un rayo de luz que se estrella contra una estrella, haciendo referencia a las insignias icónicas y visibles de los combatientes. Trivia Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 6 Categoría:Marvel VS DC